dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 4 (light novel 1)
"Turn-Up Book" is the 4th chapter of The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, volume 1''.'' It's divided into five parts and contains two illustrations. The chapter is labeled as Episode 00 in the story line, since it shows the pact sealed by Hugh and Dalian. Hugh inherits a mansion and a collection of books. He meets Dalian, a friend of his late grandfather Wesley. Together, they investigate the mansion of Henry Conrad, the man that supposedly killed Wesley to obtain an old book.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 4, volume 1. __TOC__ Summary A boy finds himself in a strange place where one could see nothing but thousands of books. He asks where he is. A voice of an apparently young girl answers him. The girl in white dress is reading. She says the Library has no name. The first person that lost himself there called it “Labyrinth Library”. A more appropriate name would be “Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian”. Dantalian is the owner of the Library. The boy asks if she’s called Dantalian. She doesn’t answer him. Part 1 A young man arrives where his grandfather used to live. He had inherited the old building. He tries to use a golden key to enter, but only has success with a ordinary one. He starts to investigate the dusty property. It was particularly puzzling how the book shelves were empty. The young man finds a secret path behind one of the book shelves. He takes a lamp and descends a dark staircase. He’s amazed to find countless books in the basement. The man is not sure if there’s a doll in an armchair, or a girl reading one of the books. However, the girl looks at him and harshly asks what he’s doing there. He introduces himself as Hugh Anthony Disward, heir to the mansion, also adding that he’s looking for the Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian. As the girl steps backwards, afraid of Hugh, she refers to his grandfather as Wes. The latter has left the mansion for Hugh, under the condition he takes over the Bibliotheca. The girl says there is no such thing, not even a book giving a clue to its whereabouts. Hugh is speechless learning that she had read the entire collection of his bibliomaniac grandfather. She shares her feeling, saying Wes was a good man and that his death was unfortunate. Finally, Hugh affirms he’s looking for a pet, since the letter from his grandfather stated that he should take care of something called “Dalian”. The girl immediately kicks him, introducing herself as Dalian. Hugh notices an old lock hanging in front of her chest. Part 2 Dalian is nibbling some bread in the kitchen. At first, she was against going upstairs, but she gave in after catching the scent of the bun Hugh had brought. He reflects if his grandfather confined her to the basement. Dalian answers she was merely waiting. She asks for sugar to add to the bread. While Hugh makes tea, showing unexpected skills, he reveals to be a pilot. Hugh doesn’t want to return to university right now, so he thought he could live off his inheritance. No one else in the family would come to that mansion, since Wes was a bibliomaniac, rumored to own even cursed books. He also came looking for the Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian, but it was disappointing how ordinary his grandfather’s collection seems to be. However, Dalian suggests the Bibliotheca is hidden, referencing even the “world in the vase” tale. She affirms Wes had purchased the “world in the vase”, though Hugh remains skeptical, unable to contain his laughter. Dalian’s rage is only calmed when she sees Hugh’s golden key. He’s curious to discover if she knows something about it, but they are interrupted by a carriage stopping nearby. Part 3 Hugh had accepted Henry Conrad’s invitation. While inside the carriage, Richardson, Henry’s footman, affirmed his master was an old friend of Lord Wesley Disward. Dalian decided to accompany Hugh after hearing the name of the person who invited him. Richardson appeared to be afraid of her. Dalian and Hugh whisper to each other. She couldn’t understand how Hugh was going to meet the man who supposedly killed his grandfather to obtain an old book. He explains he’s going to look for evidence. Dalian says he should find the proof, since there is a full moon that night. When they arrive at Conrad’s hotel, they see no traces of employees or lights. Richardson enters the building. Dalian also climbs out of the carriage. Hugh follows her inside the house and immediately notices the stench of blood and burning flesh. The entrance hall was devastated, with the bodies of the employees scattered on the floor. It appeared like the work of a giant monster. Dalian explains they should go to the northern tower, where Conrad’s study is, to find the cause of the calamity. They hear Richardson’s scream. Hugh passed Dalian to protect her, drawing a revolver from an inside pocket. It’s a memento from Wes serving as a protective charm, since he does not trust Conrad. They find the body of Richardson, with a throwing knife embedded in his head. Before a mysterious man can attack them with more knives, Hugh shoots him. The man turns to ashes. Dalian now is certain Conrad took a book from Wes. Part 4 They are on their way to Conrad’s study, finding more corpses from people killed in a gruesome way. Some of them seems to have been trampled by an elephant. Before reaching the northern tower, they are stopped by a tiger. The creature became ashes only after Hugh shoots four times. Dalian explains the creatures were released by a Phantom Book, a pop-up book called “The Harlequinade”. She shows how there is ink among the remains of the tiger. The Phantom Book read by someone who is not worthy will perturb the world. It needs to be sealed inside the Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian. Hugh and Dalian continue approaching the northern tower. Along the way, they find a clown and circus animals, but there is no confrontation. Soon after, they find a dragon blocking their way to Conrad’s study. Hugh grabs Dalian’s hand to move her away from the fire breath released by the dragon. The scales of the creature deflect all the shots from Hugh’s revolver. While the dragon was looking for them, he tells Dalian to seal the book. He wants to stay behind, distracting the dragon. However, Dalian decides to acknowledge him. As requested, Hugh says the words inscribed on his golden key, sealing a pact. The lock on Dalian’s chest shines. Hugh uses his key to discover an empty space on Dalian's chest. He had opened the Labyrinth Library. Dalian reached into the void and pulled a Phantom Book called “Liber de Nymphis”. As she opened the book, a sylph was summoned, repelling the second fire breath from the dragon. The creature was suffering, engulfed by its own flames. They use this chance to reach Conrad’s study. Part 5 Hugh and Dalian find the body of Henry Conrad. He had his head bitten off as soon as he opened The Harlequinade. They find the Phantom Book on his desk. Some illustrations couldn’t be found, since the creatures slipped out of the book. Hugh understands Conrad was killed because he stole the book out of his proud as a collector and Wes’ rival. The Harlequinade was closed by Dalian and sealed, disappearing into the void on her chest. Hugh notices a red gem embedded in the back of his right hand, representing the golden key that opens the gates of the Library. He also realizes Dalian is the “world in the vase”. He remembers when he lost himself inside the Library and received the key from a girl. As a child, he promised to be her friend and get her out of there. Dalian is hungry. She asks what Hugh will do now. He says he’ll find an inn that offers a sugar-coated breakfast. Dalian decides to accompany him. They hold hands and leave the place together. Trivia * The Scotland Yard is mentioned twice by Hugh throughout the chapter. He's referring to the Metropolitan Police Service (MPS), the territorial police force responsible for law enforcement in London, formed in 1829.Scotland Yard. (2017, February 12). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 17:37, February 18, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scotland_Yard&oldid=765047164 * When Hugh decides to distract the dragon so that The Harlequinade can be sealed by Dalian, he mentions "Noblesse oblige". It's a French phrase denoting that nobility extends beyond mere entitlements and requires the person who holds such status to conduct himself nobly.Noblesse oblige. (2017, February 12). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 17:38, February 18, 2017, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Noblesse_oblige&oldid=764983784 Hugh doesn't care about nobility, but he chooses to deal with the problem caused by his grandfather's book. References Category:Light Novel Chapters